U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,422 discloses an electrical device for connection to a circuit board, for example, a printed circuit board, PCB. Conductive pins project from the device and are received in conductive receptacles that are recessed in the circuit board. The receptacles engage surface conductors of the circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,350 discloses receptacles in a thin wafer of thermoplastic material, the receptacles being secured by solder to surface conductors of a circuit board.